1. Field
Embodiments relate to a TFT having an oxide semiconductor layer as an ohmic contact layer, and a method of fabricating the TFT.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display apparatuses such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses or liquid crystal displays (LCD), thin film transistors (TFTs) are widely used as devices that switch and/or drive a display device.
Examples of a TFT used for switching or driving devices are an amorphous silicon TFT (a-Si TFT) that uses an amorphous silicon layer as a semiconductor layer and a polysilicon TFT (poly-Si TFT) that uses a polysilicon layer. The a-Si TFT may be manufactured using a low temperature process, and thus a large-size substrate may be manufactured at low cost. However, the a-Si TFT may have poor electric characteristics and reliability due to low mobility. The poly-Si TFT may have improved device characteristics and reliability due to high mobility, but when the polysilicon layer is formed by using a crystallization method in which a laser is used, the manufacturing processes may become complicated and manufacturing costs may be increased.